THE RETURN OF PROFESSOR COLDHEART AND FROSTBITE
by Monkayfun2K5
Summary: Michael's Birthday is coming and the Care Bears are getting ready for the party until No Heart find a way to stop caring by bringing back Prof. ColdHeart and Frostbite. Can the Care Bears stop them in time? Read and find out.


Hey, everybody, Monkayfun here to make another starring with the adorable Care Bears Family and the evils of Evil Heart with his henchmen and the return of No Heart. And speaking of return, remember Professor ColdHeart and Frostbite? Well, it's been years that those two were frozen in the Artic Circle and so No Heart is gonna get them back to No Heart's Castle. Michael's Birthday is coming up in the weekend and the entire Care Bears Family were about to get ready for a big celebration. Little they didn't know, Prof. ColdHeart and Frostbite were back to help No Heart destroys caring forever. Can the Care Bears Family stop them before it's too late?

* * *

THE RETURN OF PROFESSOR COLDHEART AND FROSTBITE 

Story by moi and my bro

Written by me

Disclaimer; Care Bears, the Care Bears Cousins, related characters, likenesses, Care-A-Lot and all the incida are trademarks of Those Characters From Cleveland, Inc. and American Greetings, Co.

* * *

Our story begins at No Heart's Castle, where No Heart feels very upset from the defeation of the Care Bears Family. He mopes and he mopes and he mopes again. In the meantime, Evil Heart (No Heart's Nephew) is cleaning up the Castle and so is his henchmen. 

"Why did my Uncle do this to me? I was trying to destroy those carable bears and stopping careness for good. (sighs) What's the use?" He said.

"Maybe we should try again. You know, not screwing up this time?" IP said.

"All right, then. Let's go." Evil Heart said.

As they open the door, No Heart still fustrated as ever.

"Those Care Bears. They defeating me and my evil magic. Well, it won't happen again. I swear to that." No Heart said.

No Heart saw Evil Heart and IP standing and said to them.

"What are you two doing in my chambers? I thought you two doing the chores after failing your mission." No Heart said.

"Well, you see, Uncle. We were wondering if you give us a second chance. To stop those drateful Care Bears from caring again."

No Heart growls as Evil Heart about to finished his words to his Uncle. "Maybe you should need more help."

"You're right. You're absolutely right, Nephew. I needed more help to stop those Care Bears from caring again. Ah. My other nephew, PROFESSOR COLDHEART and his assistant FROSTBITE!" No Heart said.

"PROFESSOR COLDHEART? FROSTBITE?" They said.

"Those two were never seen a long time. My Black Cauldron will find them." He said.

He's using his evil magic to find Professor ColdHeart and Frostbite. When suddenly, he found them. Both of them were frozen to death stuck in ice in the Artic Circle. IP said.

"Whoa. Talk about a cold shoulder, man."

No Heart said, "Yes, indeed. Better get them back. NOW!"

He's using his powers to get them back to No Heart's Castle. They disappeared and reappeared to No Heart's Castle without stuck in ice. Frostbite said something stupid.

"Eh? Are we back in Kansas, Prof. ColdHeart?"

"SHUT UP, YOU TWIT!" Professor ColdHeart said. "Where are we, anyway?"

No Heart answered, "To No Heart's Castle, Professor ColdHeart. I'm your Uncle, No Heart, Nephew."

"NEPHEW? ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT I'M YOUR NEPHEW!?!" He shouts.

"Yes. I need your help to stop those Care Bears once and for all." No Heart said.

"THOSE FUZZY WUZZIES!?! THEY'RE GONNA GET THE PUNISHMENT THEY DONE TO US!" He said.

"Come down, Nephew. Watch the image of my Black Cauldron." He said.

He use his evil magic to give them to view what the Care Bears are doing. In Care-A-Lot, Tender Heart Bear is searching to find someone to help when Brave Heart Lion came to see him with his staroscope. He asks him a question.

"Did you find someone to help, Tender Heart?"

Tender Heart Bear said, "Nope. Not yet. Wait. I see something. I see Michael's Father carrying two shopping bags. Something 's up."

Brave Heart Lion said, "Hmm. Let's pay him a visit and finding out what's goin on."

"Good idea. I'll get the cloudmobile ready," Tender Heart Bear said.

Tender Heart Bear got the cloudmobile ready to go and Brave Heart Lion jumps right in and so does Swift Heart Rabbit, too.

Both of them said, "Swift Heart Rabbit."

Brave Heart Lion said, "Guess you can't wait to see Michael's Father again. Huh?"

"Yeah. I didn't see Michael for awhile since he's in School. Well, education is good for his highest potentials. Can I come with you? Please? Purdy please?" Swift Heart Rabbit said.

"Sure. Why not? LET'S GO!" Tender Heart Bear said.

They're off to Greenburg to see what Michael's Father is doing. Jeffrey (Michael's Father) is cleaning up the living room while his soon is at School. Until the cloudmobile shows up and Jeffrey saw then and said.

"Oh. Didn't seen you guys coming."

Tender Heart Bear said, "Sorry about that, Mr. Williamson. We wanna know what's going with those shopping bags you carried."

Jeffrey said, "Well, actually, these are my son's Birthday presents. Tomorrow is my son's Birthday and it's on a weekend. He's gonna be 9."

They cheer with joy. Tender Heart Bear, Brave Heart Lion and Swift Heart Rabbit were happy about their friend's Birthday. Tender Heart Bear said,

"ALL RIGHT! TOMORROW'S MICHAEL'S BIRTHDAY!"

Swift Heart Rabbit said, "We should celebrate with party decorations, ice cream, Birthday presents."

Brave Heart Lion said, "Especially a yummy Birthday cake. I bet Birthday Bear will bake the best Birthday cake ever."

Jeffrey said, "I was hoping if we could have Michael's party in Care-A-Lot. With your permission, of course."

Tender Heart smiles and said to Michael's Father, "We'll be glad to have your son's party in Care-A-Lot. In fact, back to Care-A-Lot for a Care Bear conference in the Hall of Hearts." They jumped into the cloudmobile and landed safely except for Swift Heart Rabbit as he stucks in the back with his two feet out. "See you tomorrow, then." He said. Both of them said, "BYE! SEE YOU LATER!" The cloudmobile flew away and Michael's Father is very happy. Then, the picture turns black as Professor ColdHeart said,

"THOSE FUZZIE WUZZIES HAVING THAT YOUNG BOY'S BIRTHDAY PARTY!?! IN CARE-A-LOT!?! DISGUSTING! YUCK!"

Frostbite said, "OH, GOODIE! A BIRTHDAY PARTY! Can we come, Professor ColdHeart? Huh? Can we? Huh?"

SMACK! Prof. ColdHeart said, "You're such a twit in different ways."

No Heart said, "No, wait. Frostbite is a genious this time. All we have to do is need a gadget to freeze Care-A-Lot. So the caring of their place forbidden forever. Prof. ColdHeart, did you have a gadget to freeze Care-A-Lot?"

Prof. ColdHeart answered, "Sure. I could put a contraption inside something which it has careness around. Then, in 10 minutes, Care-A-Lot will freezes over."

Evil Heart said, "And no one will care ...AGAIN!"

Everyone laughing evilly. Prof. ColdHeart constructing a evil gadget to freeze Care-A-Lot for good without using their stare powers to melt it again. One hour later, he finishes it and it's ready to go. Prof. ColdHeart said, "IT'S FINISHED!"

No Heart said, "Good. Now, a change for you and Frostbite."

He uses his power changes them into Tender Heart Bear and Brave Heart Lion and they looked so lifelike. He was very impressed of his own dirty work. No Heart said, "Good. Very good. Now, you two, go to Care-A-Lot and freeze everything in sight. HA HA HA!"

Both of them said, "RIGHT AWAY, NO HEART!" No Heart changes a rock into a cloudmobile and letting them in their vehicle and flew away, far away from No Heart's Castle. Meanwhile at Care-A-Lot, Help-A-Lot (named from the last story) is shining the Care Reader like brand new. Cheer Bear came to see him and said,

"Hey, sweeite." Help-A-Lot said, "Oh, hi, Cheer Bear. I was taken care of this Care Reader. So what do you think?"

Cheer Bear said, "It's look absolutely wonderful. I'm glad you're not one of Evil Heart's henchmen. Cause it ain't fun from them."

Help-A-Lot Bear said, "You got that right. It's horrible to be with them, but being a Care Bear is a lot of fun than Evil Heart. HEY, LOOK! IT'S TENDER HEART BEAR!"

Cheer Bear said, "AND BRAVE HEART LION AND SWIFT HEART RABBIT!"

Help-A-Lot said, "LET'S GO AND SEE WHAT'S GOING ON!"

The cloudmobile landed on the clouds safely and Tender Heart Bear jumps out first and shouts, "CARE BEARS! CARE BEARS! GOT GREAT NEWS!"

All the Care Bears are gathering around Tender Heart Bear, Brave Heart Lion and Swift Heart Rabbit. Good Luck Bear said, "What's all the commotion, Tender Heart?"

"TO THE HALL OF HEARTS FOR THE CARE BEAR CONFERENCE! HURRY!"

All the Care Bears and the Care Bears Cousins to the Hall of Hearts for a wonderful news about Michael and his birthday. Funshine Bear said, "OKAY, EVERYONE, SETTLE DOWN!" She uses a wooden gravel and slams down and she said,

"Listen, everyone, Tender Heart Bear got a announcement to make. Tender Heart, if you may."

Tender Heart Bear said, "Thank you, Funshine Bear. As you all know, Michael's having a special day. TOMORROW'S MICHAEL'S BIRTHDAY!" The Care Bears Family were cheering loudly with happiness and joy.

Harmony Bear said, "A PARTY SHOULD NEED DANCING MUSIC! So we can dance with our own two feet."

Wish Bear said, "HOW ABOUT SOME REFRESHMENTS? I could only wish that."

Bright Heart Raccoon said, "Wish granted, Wish Bear. I can make good ingredients for the perfect punch."

"And I can help, too. To share our friends including Michael and his Father, too. ", Share Bear said.

"Maybe this party should have ice cream. Lots and lots of ice cream to eat", Treat Heart Pig said.

"Maybe this party should have a restful sleep. (yawn) I'm getting tired", Bedtime Bear said.

Then, Funshine Bear starts slamming the table with the gravel and she said, "PLEASE, EVERYONE, PLEASE! ONE AT A TIME! Before we start to get ready for Michael's big day, we need permission from you two first."

Noble Heart Horse said, "Hmm. What do you think, True Heart Bear?"

True Heart Bear said, "Well, since, Michael and everyone in Greenburg saved our lives from Evil Heart's plans. He deserves a special day. Why not?"

Noble Heart Horse said, "Okay. Permission granted."

The rest of the Care Bears Family were happy and cheering at the same time. Funshine Bear said, "Guess this is a annaymous vote. Then,...MICHAEL'S PARTY IN CARE-A-LOT IT IS! MEETING ADJORNED!" The meeting is done and they're gonna get everything ready for the party until tomorrow morning. Later that night, all the Care Bears Family were going back to sleep. Little did the Care Bears know, a cloudmobile landed on the clouds safely and dissipates. The Fake Tender Heart Bear and the Fake Brave Heart Lion were walking slowly. "We're back in Care-A-Lot again. Yeesh. I'm gonna be sick." Prof. ColdHeart said. "Uhh, maybe, they should have a cold front of their own noses. HA HA HA HA!" Frostbite laughs louder and ColdHeart closing Frostbite's mouth shut.

"Shh. You twit. Keep your mouth buttoned at all times. Understand?" He said.

"Okay, Professor ColdHeart." Frostbite said as he buttons his mouth shut. "There it is. The Care Reader. If my Time Freezer freezes the reader by pushing this button. Care-A-Lot is frozen solid and they never use their stare power to melt the ice for good. Heh, heh, heh, heh. Come on. Hurry up."

They're getting closer to the Care Reader as the Fake Tender Heart Bear opens the hatch and the Fake Brave Heart Lion gives him a gadget to put inside the Heart Reader. Little they didn't know, Secret Bear was awake to get a midnight snack until he saw Tender Heart Bear and Brave Heart Lion putting something inside the Care Reader. Secret Bear was devastated. He immediately going back inside to warn Friend Bear and the other Care Bears. Later, he found Friend Bear and gonna wake her up.

"What, Secret Bear? Can you see what I'm...?" Friend Bear said as he tell her everything he saw right now. "What? Tender Heart and Brave Heart are doing what? I see. We better warn the Care Bears first thing tomorrow morning."

At dawn, the Care Bears Family were pitching in for Michael's big day. The Care Bear cubs were using their stare powers to form into balloons and streamers. Bright Heart Raccoon, Share Bear and Wish Bear are making the best punch ever made. Playful Heart Monkey was monkeying around with the streamers and they laugh happily. Birthday Bear's baking the best Birthday cake ever. Friend Bear run quickly to find True Heart Bear and telling her about last night.

"TRUE HEART BEAR! TRUE HEART BEAR!" She shouts as True Heart Bear turns around said, "Friend Bear? What's going on?"

"Something terrible has happened. I..."

Suddenly, the Care Reader is going crazy until it drops down to zero. The Care Bears Family were shocked of discomfort. Swift Heart Rabbit take a look of the reader. He looked and he looked and he looked one last time but nothing's wrong with the reader.

"There's nothing wrong with the Reader, you guys."

Help-A-Lot Bear comes and checking it out for himself. "Let me see, Swift Heart. Hmm. Let's see."

When Tender Heart Bear and Brave Heart Lion walks together, Secret Bear gasps and whispers to Friend Bear as she said to the others, "IT'S TENDER HEART BEAR AND BRAVE HEART LION'S FAULT! THEY'RE RESPONSIBLE!"

Both of them said to the Care Bears Family, "Huh? Us?" Friend Bear said, "Don't lie to us, guys. Secret Bear saw everything last night."

The Care Bears Family were mad at them. Brave Heart Lion said, "That's ridiculous. We will never do anything to that Reader."

Tender Heart Bear said, "Honestly we don't."

True Heart Bear said, "We'll discuss it after we're finishing up the Birthday surprize. Continue the preparations, everyone. Help-A-Lot. You and Bright Heart are gonna fix the Care Reader. Understand?" They said to True Heart, "YES, MA'AM!"

Tender Heart Bear and Brave Heart Lion were upset from their predictament. The Fake Care Bears were laughing and so does No Heart from inside his Castle. Later on at the Forest of Feelings, True Heart and Noble Heart have something to say to them.

"Tender Heart Bear and Brave Heart Lion. We're very disappointing in you both. What you both did to that Care Reader was unforgivable. We have no choice that you two banned from the party as of right now. I'm sorry." Noble Heart Horse said.

"Sorry. (sniffs)" True Heart Bear said.

Tender Heart Bear and Brave Heart Lion were very sad at the moment which they didn't do a bad thing. They're walking towards to a Star Boat feeling depressed. Tender Heart Bear cries as his tears dripping down on his face. "I can't believe this is happening, Brave Heart." Brave Heart Lion said, "Yeah. Can't believe it, either. If we done that for real, I weren't be a Care Bear Family in the first place. Guess we're not part of it anymore." Tender Heart Bear said, "Yeah. I think you're right." Meanwhile back at No Heart's Castle.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA! GOOD WORK YOU TWO! You finally did something right. Now, Care-A-Lot is rightfully ours. All the caring will be gone less than 10 minutes. SET THE COUNTDOWN!" No Heart said.

"Gotcha, No Heart. HA HA!" Frostbite said as he pressed the button. The Time Freezer is activated and the countdown starts in 10 minutes. Meanwhile back at Michael's House, Michael is wakening up and his Father coming inside and said to his son. "Hey, son, sleep well?"

Michael said, "Pretty good, Dad. I was fighting the forces of Evil Heart and saving Care-A-Lot. Bringing back caring for the entire World. He's still defeatable."

Michael's Father said, "That's a pretty good dream, son. Guess what day it is?" Michael ask his Father so many questions, "Groundhog's Day? Valentine's Day? St. Patrick's Day? Christmas Day?" His Father shook his head "no" to all of his son's questions. "Then, what day it is?" Michael said. "Well, it's not my big day. it's your big day." Michael knows his day with happiness, "You mean? TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY, ISN'T IT?!" Michael's Father nods "yes" as Michael's jumping on his bed, up and down and stops for the moment. "Come on, son. Let's get ready for your party."

Meanwhile at Care-A-Lot, they're almost done to finishing the surprize Birthday party for Michael. The refreshments is ready, the decorations were ready, the big Birthday cake is almost done until Birthday Bear make a number 9 candle on top of the cake and it's all done.

"There. My masterpeice is now finished. Michael is gonna be thrilled to see this cake I baked", Birthday Bear said.

Lots-A-Heart Elephant grabs all Michael's presents to give it to Swift Heart Rabbit so he could wrap them all fast because he's the fastest gift wrapper until he already wraps around with a bow on top. Lots-A-Elephant said to Swift Heart.

"Swift Heart, I didn't know you could be Michael's present. Nice wrapping job with a bow on top. HA HA HA HA!"

Swift Heart said, "Never mind the jokes, Lots-A-Heart. Now, please, get me out of this."

Meanwhile, the Care Bears were singing with the karaoke machine and Grumpy Bear is the Judge to see the best performance just like on a American Idol. Most of the Care Bears were trying their best but didn't worked out with Grumpy Bear. Grumpy Bear said just like Simon Cowell.

"Hmm. Not interesting. Too much pitch from your vocal chords. Nope. That was a very horrendous performance I heard so far. Maybe you need music lessons later on. Mm-hmm. It's hopeless. We couldn't find a perfect voice for the party."

Until Share Bear sings from the words of a song, she sings beautifully. Grumpy Bear ain't grumpy no more as he cries with tears out of his eyes and smiling from her. The song is finished and so is she. The Care Bears Family were cheering and clapping loudly. Grumpy Bear said, "EVERYONE, WE GOT OURSELVES A NEW STAR! YOU'RE THE ONE!" Share Bear came down happy and kiss on Grumpy Bear's cheek as he blushes in red. "Thank you, Grumpy." Share Bear said. Meanwhile back at the Care Reader, Help-A-Lot Bear and Bright Heart Raccoon were about to fix the Care Reader until they open the hatch.

"Huh? What the...?", Help-A-Lot Bear said. "It must be the cause for the Care Reader dropping down to zero. I'll get rid of it." Bright Heart said as he about to get rid of the Time Freezer. Bright Heart got his hands cold.

"Brrr. It's cold." Bright Heart Raccoon said. "I don't know. It has a monitor with a countdown reaches to zero. Sounds definitely evil with this thing." Help-A-Lot Bear said. Bright Heart Raccoon comes up with a conclusion, "Wait a minute. I recongize of someone's handywork. PROFESSOR COLDHEART!"

"Professor ColdHeart? Who's he?" Help-A-Lot Bear asks. "A evil man who's heart is really cold. Didn't care for anyone or anybody. He build machines to do evil things to make people uncaring." Help-A-Lot said, "Gee, that's awful. So those cubs were fakes to trash the Care Reader. I bet it was..."

"PROFESSOR COLDHEART AND FROSTBITE!" They said. "No Heart was behind all this. We better find them before it's too late", Bright Heart Raccoon said. "RIGHT! LET'S GO!", Help-A-Lot Bear said.

They saw everything from the Black Cauldron and Frostbite said to No Heart, "OH, NO! THOSE ROTTEN CUBBIES ARE GONNA RUINED EVERYTHING!" Prof. ColdHeart said to Frost, "Chill, Frostbite. I got this switch right here and I'm not gonna wait any longer. BYE-BYE, CARE-A-LOT! HA HA HA!" He press the button and then the Time Freezer stops the Care Reader and everything in ice. While the ice continues on, the Care Bears saw it coming. It was too late to save them all, as it right now, the Cubs turned into cubciles. The Party is now a disaster. Nobody can move a muscle and can't finish the surprize Birthday party. As the icy freeze moving on, it continues on towards to the Forest of Feelings. Help-A-Lot Bear and Bright Heart Raccoon were about to find Tender Heart Bear and Brave Heart Lion to apologize but it was too late.

"Huh? OH, NO! THE ICE HAS COMETH! LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!", Help-A-Lot shouts. Both of them were too late to catch them. They're covering in ice and never move a thing. No Heart and the evildoers were happy to see Care-A-Lot and the Forest of Feelings frozen. No Heart said to his family,

"All right. Time for the Final Phase. We must disguise ourselves as Care Bears to lurde that Birthday kid and his Father right into our trap."

He uses his evil magic transforming every villian into a Care Bear and the cloudmobile returns so they can get back to Greenburg and capturing them to get rid of careness forever. They went on their cloudmobile and going back to Greenburg. Meanwhile, Jeffrey (Michael's Father) and Michael were waiting for them to be picked up.

"Where are they? They should be here a hour ago", Michael said. "Don't worry. They never forget us or anyone, too. OH, HERE THEY COME!" Michael's Father was right, but they didn't know those evil villians disguises as the cubs. Fake Tender Heart said,

"Hey, Michael. Sorry were late but we got some unfinished business taken of."

"Oh. What unfinished business?", Michael said.

"Just given you a wonderful surprize, Michael. Hop aboard", Fake Brave Heart Lion said.

They fell for it. They're going back to Care-A-Lot for Michael's Birthday party. As they're at Care-A-Lot, the whole place is frozen and both of them gasped.

"What the heck is going on?", Michael said.

"Wait a minute, son. Something's wrong here. Those eyes looked evil and...YOU'RE NOT CARE BEARS!"

He's right and both of them were trapped in No Heart's foolproof plan. All of them changes back to their evil forms and they're laughing evilly. Both of them said, "NO HEART! EVIL HEART!"

"But I don't know those two troublemakers", Michael's Father said.

"Most of my friends knew those guys from their grown up Parents. They called themselves; Professor ColdHeart and Frostbite", His son said.

"YOU GOT THEM BACK! WHY!?!", Mike's Father asks.

"To destroy their joy and kindness, permanently. HA HA HA!", No Heart said.

"And your caring is running out of time. LOOK!", ColdHeart said.

He's right. The Care Reader reaches down to zero. Now, both of them were fighting inside thier cage. The bad guys were happy to win the battle. Suddenly, No Heart changes Care-A-Lot with his own image. They're gonna move in to ruled the whole world. Meanwhile back at the Forest of Feelings, Tender Heart Bear and Brave Heart Lion keeps on thinking about what they did.

"I can't thinking about something we did. Maybe if they have a change of heart" Tender Heart Bear said.

"Maybe we should go back to Care-A-Lot. Let's go", Brave Heart Lion said.

They turned back to the Forest of Feelings, but when they do, they saw Bright Heart Raccoon and Help-A-Lot Bear were running to find them and apologize. "IT'S BRIGHT HEART RACCOON AND HELP-A-LOT BEAR!"

"Both of them were frozen like popciles. Whoever done this, someone's doing evil things around the Forest of Feelings", Brave Heart Lion said. "Hmm. Wait a minute. I recongize this ice and snow. PROFESSOR COLDHEART!", Tender Heart Bear said.

"What? That's impossible. He's frozen at the Artic Circle along with Frostbite", Brave Lion said.

"It was No Heart's magic to get them back. So they can destroy careness for good. WE BETTER GET BACK TO CARE-A-LOT! COME ON!", Tender Heart Bear said.

They come back to Care-A-Lot or should I say, was. The whole kingdom was destroyed and the Care Bears were prisoned like trophies so they can display them for all eternity. All the Care Bears were crying in tears didn't have any strength to break the ice. Both Tender Heart and Brave Heart were helpless.

"No", Tender Heart said. "What are we waitin' for? LET'S GO!", Brave Heart said.

"Wait, Brave Heart, we need a plan to save them. Huh? Michael? And his Father? On, no", Tender Heart said. Brave Heart Lion said, "What are we gonna do?" Tender Heart Bear said, "Hmm. We're gonna get them out to get us both. Come on."

It seems carness has been dissolved, as the dark spell from No Hearts hits Greenburg again and the rest of the World. Mothers, Fathers, Children and the rest of different Families were all under the spell, fighting and hurting without care. No Heart and the rest of his evil Family were decorating with evil things around Care-A-Lot when suddenly...

"HEY, YOU TWO! YOU DIDN'T GET US YET! IF WANT US, COME AND GET US!", Tender Heart shouts.

Both of them were running away from IP and Citan and they said, "GET THEM! DON'T LET THEM GET AWAY!" They continue the chase until both of Brave Heart and Tender Heart flipping away from them as they smack together and knockout. They went inside to find No Heart and stopping his evil ways to hurt feelings again. Tender Heart Bear feels funny and so do Brave Heart Lion, too. Is because without careness, their heart symbols faded away. Now, they're powerless. No Heart saw them so is ColdHeart and Frostbite. Frostbite said,

"HEY, IT'S THEM! I KNEW THEY'RE GONNA DESTROY YOUR PLANS AGAIN! HEH HEH HEH!"

"Not to worry, my frosty friend. Look. There's nothing on their tummies which means..." ColdHeart said as No Heart concludes Coldheart's words, "They will never use their stare powers on us again. HA HA HA! TAKE THEM TO MY CASTLE! I'll deal with them later. HA HA HA!"

ColdHeart and Frostbite wrapping them both like a kabob and sending to No Heart's Castle. ColdHeart said, "Don't worry about yourselves 'cause we're gonna frozen kabobs for dinner. HA HA HA!" Frostbite said, "HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!" Both of Tender Heart Bear and Brave Heart Lion were sent to No Heart's Castle where No Heart was used to be living there. They lost and they can't do anything to help the entire Care Bears Family.

"This is it. We're finished. There's nothing we can do to help", Brave Heart said.

"Guess all the care in the World gone. There's no one to care. I wish none of this gonna...Huh? LOOK! IT'S GOOD HEART!", Tender Heart Bear said. "And he's been turned into a statue. The Sceptor of Careness is sealed like a trophy", Brave Heart Lion said. "Like I said, I wish none of this ever happened. (sniffs)", Tender Heart Bear said.

When they're crying, the tears of love dripping down on their tummies restoring back to their caring and they're getting Good Heart back to normal by using thier stare powers. He's restored and said to them, "TENDER HEART! BRAVE HEART! IS GOOD TO SEE YOU GUYS AGAIN! Oh, excuse me", Good Heart said. He smashes the case and grabbing the Sceptor of Careness. Good Heart said,

"Glad to have you back, old girl."

"I hate to interrupt your victory dance, but, Care-A-Lot needs us", Brave Heart Lion said. "Brave Heart's right. LET'S GO!", Tender Heart Bear said. He uses his stare power and to get the cloudmobile back. They went in and flew away from No Heart's Castle and going back to Care-A-Lot to end this madness once and for all. Meanwhile back at No Heart's new place.

"HA HA HA HA! THE WORLD IS OURS! NO MORE CARING, NO MORE KINDNESS AND ABSOLUTELY NO JOY! HA HA HA HA!", No Heart said.

The victory party just interrupted by his Nephew, Evil Heart, as he saw the cloudmobile moving fast.

"(gasps) UNCLE NO HEART! UNCLE NO HEART!", Evil Heart said.

"WHAT!?! WHAT!?! STOP INTERRUPTING MY VICTORY PARTY! What's so important to ruined my party?", No Heart said.

"LOOK!", Evil Heart said. "WHAT!?! THEM AGAIN! Oh, it's Good Heart with that Sceptor of his. Well, they won't win this battle. GET YOURSELVES READY!"

"NO PROBLEM, UNCLE!", They said. The battle is gonna be bad to end the uncaring madness. The World is hanging in the blance to care again. As our heroes landed, the villians were ready to battle. ColdHeart said,

"THIS IS THE END FOR YOU FUZZY WUZZIES! HA HA HA HA! ATTACK!"

He uses his freezer gun to freeze them but the targets missed the freezing points. Evil Heart and his guys were chasing them out, but, they screwing up again as usual. They bumped and they bumped and they bumped and bumped again. No Heart is grabbing the Sceptor of Careness.

"I GOT YOUR STUPID SCEPTOR! NOW, I USED IT ON ALL OF YOU!", No Heart said.

"Exactly as Tender Heart planned. GUYS, PREPARE TO STARE! COUNTDOWN!", Good Heart said. "4...3...2...1! CARE BEAR STARE! CALL!" They shout while they use their stare powers on the Sceptor and then the Sceptor's powers vanquishing all that's uncaring. The Time Freezer melts away and Care-A-Lot return back to normal. The World is back to normal and evryone were happy and caring all over again. The entire Care Bears Family were unfrozen and Michael along with Michael's Father were also back to normal.

"DAD! WE'RE BACK TO BEING CARE AGAIN!", Michael said. "ALL RIGHT! YOU FOOLS ARE NEVER GONNA HURT CARE-A-LOT AGAIN!"

Grumpy Bear saw Tender Heart Bear, Brave Heart Lion, Good Heart, Michael and his Father with No Heart and his evil villians standing. He said to the Care Bears,

"HEY, IT'S TENDER HEART BEAR AND BRAVE HEART LION!"

Swift Heart Rabbit said, "GOOD HEART IS BACK! HUH?! IT'S NO HEART AND HIS EVIL BUDDIES! WHAT THE...!?!"

Good Luck Bear said, "OH, NO! IT'S PROFESSOR COLDHEART AND FROSTBITE! THEY'RE BACK! But, how?"

"Must be No Heart's evil magic got them back. We have to save Care-A-Lot from again", True Heart Bear said.

Secret Bear whispers to Friend Bear and she said to everyone, "Care Bears, Secret Bear told me it was ColdHeart and Frostbite as Tender Heart and Brave Heart."

They all gasped form the terrible news about them. "They told us the truth after all", Friend Bear said. "Well, let's help them. COME ON!," Swift Heart Rabbit said. So now the Care Bears Family are gonna joined them to stop No Heart's plan for good.

"YOU FOOLS ARE GONNA BE DESTROYED FOR GOOD! NOW, DISAPPEAR!

No Heart uses his evil powers to vanquished them all but the Care Bears uses their stair powers stopping his evil magic. Wish Bear said to Tender Heart Bear.

"GOOD TO HAVE YOU BACK, TENDER HEART!"

"SO ARE WE, BRAVE HEART!", Cozy Heart Penguin said.

"CARE BEARS, PREPARE TO STARE HIM! 4...3...2...1! CARE BEAR STARE!", Tender Heart Bear said.

"CARE BEAR COUSINS, CALL!", Brave Heart Lion said.

The entire Care Bears are joining hands at each other and so is Good Heart to use his Sceptor to stop No Heart. His evil fools free themselves and helping No Heart to stop the Care Bears. Meanwhile back at the Forest of Feeling.

"HELP-A-LOT! EVERYTHING'S BACK TO NORMAL!", Bright Heart Raccoon said.

"Yeah. Tender Heart Bear and Brave Heart are gone. Where they could be?", Help-A-Lot Bear said.

"LOOK! CARE-A-LOT IS UNDER ATTACK!", Bright Heart Raccoon said. "WE BETTER GET BACK! COME ON!", Help-A-Lot Bear said.

Later on, they made it back to Care-A-Lot and they're about to join with them and stopping No Heart. Suddenly, No Heart's powers were weakening and he can't fight it and the villians were flying away from Care-A-Lot back to his evil Castle. "NO! I WAS SO CLOSE! SO CLOSE! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT, YOU OLD FOOL!", No Heart blaming at ColdHeart.

"ME!?! IT WAS YOUR PLAN AND I WAS TRYING TO HELP! YOU BIG DUMMY!" They're arguing at each other and Frostbite said to Evil Heart, "What are we gonna do now, Evil Heart? I mean, we can't let them argue all day." Evil Heart said to Frostbite, "You know what? I kinda like this and that way I won't get blame for it." Both of them are laughing and disappear to the dark clouds from the sky. The Care Bears Family were happy and they're hugging Tender Heart Bear and Brave Heart Lion because they're back and for real.

Noble Heart Horse said to them, "Tender Heart, Brave Heart...We're very sorry the way we treated you. We should've known it was ColdHeart and Frostbite as you two. Can you ever forgive us?"

"Hmm...apology accepted", Tender Heart and Brave Heart said, together. Help-A-Lot Bear said to them, "We're about to find you guys to apologize to you, but I'm glad everything is back to normal and like Lots-A-Heart Elephant said, 'That's the truth!'". Michael said, "Excuse me, you guys, about the party...?" Birthday Bear said, "Oh, my gosh! The Party! Care Bears Family, let's give him a cheer!" All the Care Bears said, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MICHAEL!!" Then the party starts with games, laughs, open presents and eating birthday cake, which it's delicious and now Share Bear is gonna sing a song for Michael's Birthday.

Share Bear said, "This is a song for Michael's Birthday. Actually it's a song about being young to remember who your friends really are. HIT IT!" The karoke machine plays "Forever Young" as Share Bear performs. The Care Bears, Michael, His Father and Good Heart are smiling and moving back and forth from the song she performs. Tender Heart said, "So Michael, like the party so far?" Michael said to Tender Heart, "It was AWSOME! The cake is good, the music is great and the presents were good but the best present of all is...friends." Brave Heart said, "I couldn't agree more, Michael."

Everything is back to normal and everybody lived happily ever after except for No Heart, still arguing with ColdHeart. The rest of his evil family were eating popcorn and watch the show.

* * *

Thanks for reading my story and it was way too long to type. If you like this story, I will make more next time around. CARE-A-LOT!!!

THE END!!!!


End file.
